<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Key to Infinity by RisuAlto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273251">The Key to Infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto'>RisuAlto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tai Lon's Story [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Card Games, Drinking, F/M, Gen, kiss on the nose, math metaphors, the aloth/watcher is background, watch out that one's scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about this journey seemed to stretch on and on and on and on.  It was like that old puzzle about how if a man approached a wall by halves, he would eternally get closer but never reach the destination.  Ukaizo was still infinitely far away, even if that was where Tai Lon knew she had to go.</p><p>Or, Tai Lon is exhausted and tired of Eothas's bullshit, and takes it out on Concelhaut in true Tai Lon fashion: with understanding and smug affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher, The Watcher &amp; Concelhaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tai Lon's Story [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Key to Infinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts">rannadylin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was, "Kiss on the nose."</p><p>I didn't know where this story was going until I started writing it, and I regret nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tai Lon was sure she’d been on this ship forever. Forever and a <em>half</em>, maybe. She wasn’t sure, but she was getting really tired of it.  She was known for being a patient person, yes, and she didn’t <em>dislike</em> travelling on the ocean after having been in the Deadfire for so long (and especially after really getting to know her crew).  But something about this journey seemed to stretch on and on and on and on.</p><p>It was like that old puzzle about how if a man approached a wall by halves, he would eternally get closer but never reach the destination.  Ukaizo was still infinitely far away, even if that was where Tai Lon knew she had to go.</p><p>Above deck, she could hear the clamor of a drunken sea shanty using the clanging of tankards as percussion.  Edér and Serafen had probably teamed up to break out the rum, and honestly at this point, Tai Lon wasn’t going to stop them.  They deserved to have a good time before they reached the inevitable reckoning they would face (or cause, or <em>both</em>) at Ukaizo.</p><p>She leaned back on her arms and let her head fall back, neck popping once as she stretched.  <em>If, </em>if<em>, we ever get there,</em> she thought childishly.</p><p>“This cannot last, you know.”</p><p>It was a testament to the amount of bullshit (and number of ambushes) she had lived through that Tai Lon didn’t jump at the incensed, nasally voice.  She could never seem to remember that damned skull wasn’t stuck in the menagerie like most of the other non-kith creatures that followed her around.</p><p>Yet…</p><p>She rolled her head over to one side without sitting up, huffing slightly when a stray piece of hair fell over her nose and mouth.  It fluttered off to one side.  “That’s actually…oddly comforting,” she said.</p><p>“What?”  (Tai Lon would swear the skull was sneering at her, though how it managed that without lips or a brow was questionable.)  “How is your inevitable death comforting, you lunatic?  Eothas will take what remains of your soul, and all your friends will be ground to dust by the Wheel.”</p><p>Tai Lon sat up on her bed slowly, lacing her fingers together and reaching over her head.  A few more muscles popped satisfyingly, and she slowly brought her arms back down to rest on her knees, crossed lazily at the wrists.  Breath moved slowly, deeply, in and out of her lungs as she let Concelhaut’s obnoxious, predictable drivel wash over her like the world’s strangest security blanket.</p><p>“<em>I</em> will remain,” the skull snapped zealously, the amber coals in its eyes smoldering.  “And I will secure a body that lasts—”</p><p>“Your grand plan is really, really dependent on me actually getting to Ukaizo,” Tai Lon said, a mild curve to her lips.</p><p>Concelhaut tossed his chin (and therefore the rest of him) with an indignant scoff.  “Obviously, Watcher.”  A beat passed before the skull lifted up into the air and back away from her, and Tai Lon got the impression that she was being stared at down Concelhaut’s non-existent nose.  “You look forward to hastening your demise?” he asked.  “You’re making this <em>far</em> too easy, Watcher!  But, no, no, do continue!”<br/>
<br/>
“I want this to be over,” Tai Lon confessed, tongue heavy with a gravity that she hadn’t really let herself feel until now (and one that Concelhaut clearly didn’t anticipate given the way he seemed to be trying to rile her). “So, yes, the fact that you’re so certain we’ll reach Ukaizo is oddly comforting, even if you’re wrong about how it will end.”</p><p>“Oh-ho-ho, we’ll <em>see</em> about that!” said Concelhaut as Tai Lon shifted like she was going to get up and leave.  She wasn’t, <em>yet</em>, but he didn’t need to know that.  “The only thing that’ll be missed about you will be your unreasonably good candied nuts—”</p><p>Smiling sweetly, Tai Lon lowered her torso so she was eye-level with the acidic orange glow that mimicked Concelhaut’s eyes, and she placed the most delicate of kisses right in the center of his face. Where his nose would be if he had any cartilage left.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said in the silence that followed, reveling in the way she could <em>swear</em> his magical, glowy eyes dilated in shock. Before he could recover, she was on her feet, sweeping her cloak onto her shoulders, and out the door.  <em>And thanks.</em></p><p>As it shut, effectively locking the obnoxious skull inside the captain’s quarters, all manner of curses in all manner of kith languages, both dead and alive, resonated through the ship’s hold.  Tai Lon laughed to herself as she made her way to the deck, smile only growing as she saw her friends gathered around an intense-looking card game between Xoti, Eld Engrim, and Serafen.  Aloth looked up almost as soon as she emerged, a flush on his cheeks to indicate that not even he had felt like staying sober tonight. Her hand was caught in his almost the second she moved up beside him.</p><p>“What are they playing?” she asked in a stage whisper.</p><p>Aloth shrugged, not letting go of her hand.  “At this point, I’m not sure even they know,” he said.</p><p>“Shut yer mouth, laddie!” slurred Eld Engrim, swaying dangerously only to be stopped by Maia’s leg behind him.  Even drunk, Eld Engrim seemed to realize <em>that</em> was too dangerous and righted himself before playing.  Xoti groaned and Serafen laughed, both seeming too engrossed in the game to care that Tai Lon had no idea why that was bad or good, respectively.</p><p>“I see,” she said.  “I don’t think I’m drunk enough to play.”</p><p>“Ekera!  Do you <em>want</em> to be?” asked Tekehu, coming up behind her with a mug in each hand and a grin on his face.</p><p>Tai Lon shook her head, then let it come to rest on Aloth’s shoulder as Tekehu turned to offer the drink to somebody else.  For now, she just wanted to be here.</p><p>Her eyes fell closed and she breathed in the ocean air mixed with the sharp tang of magic—almost like lightning—that seemed to hang around Aloth.  Ukaizo would come eventually, but…not tonight.</p><p>Tonight, she wouldn’t move forward by halves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>